en manos del enemigo
by ari-chibi-chan
Summary: tsunade tomo esa decision... eliminar a todos los enemigos...es inaceptable un error ella se entrego ¿porque? porque queria salvarlo... ¿a quien? a el... se que esta medio raro el summary pero hice lo que pude, entren y lean


**Weno aquí esta otra historia mía, espero que sea de su agrado!!!!**

**Naruto no me pertenece **

**Disfruten de la historia gracias por leer**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Han pasado mas de 5 años desde que sakura desapareció... todos la dimos por muerta, desde entonces todo cambio... naruto dejo de reír, ino dejo de hablar en exceso y sasuke... sasuke simplemente dejo de vivir... ella se entrego, se entrego a cambio de que sasuke viviera... ¿a quien se entrego? pues nada menos que a todo akatsuki... ¿que como sucedió? pues algo así...

_-… esta misión es sumamente peligrosa… es por eso que ustedes Irán… nada debe de salir mal… no aceptare error alguno… -dijo tsunade mas seria de lo que normalmente estaría_

_-vamos vieja!!! Déjese de palabrería y díganos la misión dattebayo -esta vez naruto alzo la voz mientras hacia un puchero muy infantil_

_-ESTA NO ES UNA MISION MAS!!!! ESTA VEZ SU VIDA ESTA EN JUEGO HACI QUE POR UNA VEZ CALLA DE UNA VEZ NARUTO!!!! –dijo muy enojada la hokage-sama, mientras golpeaba con fuerza su escritorio_

_-tr-tranquilícese hokage-sama… -dijo temerosa shizune, ella sabia la gravedad de la situación, por lo que trataba de no molestar a su maestra_

_-esta bien… tratare de ser mas especifica… su misión es liquidar todo rastro de enemigos amenazadores y poderosos que puedan atacar konoha en un momento dado…-dijo tsunade mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla y ponía una mirada exageradamente seria_

-_podría dar un ejemplo de algún enemigo hokage-sama?-esta vez la voz de kakashi se hizo notar_

_-un enemigo principal es…akatsuki…este enemigo es extremadamente peligroso por ello quiero que sea el primer objetivo de todos… -dijo tsunade mientras se paraba y miraba por la ventana –jiraiya ira con ustedes… me dijo que se encontraran con el en las afueras de la aldea de la lluvia… -dijo tsunade, volteando a ver a los ninjas_

_-¿alguna otra indicación hokage-sama? –pregunto neji mientras miraba con curiosidad a la hokage_

_-ninguna, si obtengo mas información se las mandare con un águila…despreocúpense por eso… -dijo tsunade un poco mas calmada que antes, mirando como todos salían del despacho de ella- una cosa… -todos miraron a la hokage con curiosidad- regresar todos con vida!_

_-CLARO QUE SI DATTEBAYO!!!!! –grito energéticamente naruto, que ya no se pudo contener mas_

_Tsunade al escuchar a naruto, sonrió…naruto sabia como hacer que un momento de tristeza grande se volviera mas alegre…tenia ese encanto…todos salieron, ahí kakashi les comenzó a dar indicaciones…_

_-bien chicos…todos nos veremos en la entrada de konoha mañana a las 6:00am… no llegen tarde –dicho esto kakashi desapareció como siempre…en una nube de humo_

_-como si fuéramos nosotros los que llegamos tarde cada vez que salimos a una misión… -dijo sakura mientras cerraba los ojos algo molesta por la "indicación" de su sensei_

_-pero…no creen que somos muy pocos para ir a pelear contra los akatsukis? Es decir solo somos 13 ninjas…-hablo tenten tratando de hacer lógico su observación_

_-de que hablas tenten! SI NOSOTROS somos los ninjas mas fuertes de TODA konoha –dijo lee mientras ponía pose de chico guay _

_-si, pero de alguna u otra forma las cosas no estarían bien… si lo que dice lee es cierto estaremos dejado a konoha descubierta…-dijo sakura pensando en lo que su shishou les había dicho anteriormente_

_-tsk que problemático hacen las cosas todos ustedes… konoha no se quedara descubierta, hay cientos de jouunins y chuunins, están los clanes de nuestros padres… no se porque se preocupan tanto –dijo shikamaru demostrando su siempre presente pereza_

_-entonces porque razón nos mando a nosotros a combatir contra los akatsukis y no a los jouunins y chuunins de los que hablas shikamaru? –hablo ino mientras miraba a shikamaru de forma acusadora_

_-porque nosotros somos los hijos de los ninjas que fueron los mas destacados en su tiempo… -dijo shino que se encontraba recargado en la pared -por lo tanto debemos de tener un potencial mas alto que el de nuestros padres…_

_Mientras estos discutían sobre porque tsunade les había encargado esa misión, hinata observaba como naruto ponía una cara mas triste cada vez_

_-na-naruto-kun… ¿q-que tienes? –dijo casi en un susurro hinata, mientras se acercaba un poco mas a naruto_

_-eh? No nada importante hinata! No te preocupes! DATTEBAYO! –dijo naruto con una risa algo nerviosa_

_-ayyyy! Bueno ya como sea! Me tengo que ir a hacer otras COSAS mas IMPORTANTES –dijo kiba mientras se alejaba de sus compañeros_

_-tsk… yo también ya me voy que esto es muy problemático para mi… -dijo shikamaru. Se supone despidiéndose y tras de el le siguió chouji_

_-bueno como ya se dio por terminada esta discusión, me iré a casa… -dijo ino, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar_

_-creo que iré a entrenar… debemos ser mas fuertes para cuando vallamos a combatir a esos enemigos… -dijo neji mirando a lee y después camino hacia el bosque_

_-ESPERA NEJI!! YO TAMBIEN IRE A ENTRENAR CONTIGO!! –grito lee mientras seguía a neji_

_-OE, OE! ESPERA LEE, NEJI!!!! – dijo tenten mientras corría tras lee y neji, los tres desaparecieron entre los árboles del bosque_

_-antes de irme tengo que hacer varias cosas, adiós –dijo shino y desapareció junto con sus insectos_

_-sakura-chan! No quieres venir a comer conmigo ramen!!!? Dattebayo –dijo naruto mientras sonreía alegre e imaginaba un humeante plato de ramen_

_-no puedo, tengo que hacer unas cosas que me pidió tsunade-shishou…tal vez después naruto, porque no invitas a hinata? Creo que ella si querrá ir cierto hinata?_

_-eh? Y-yo…s-si –dijo hinata muy nerviosa mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos, como lo hacia antes_

_-vamos pues hinata!!!! –dijo naruto mientras agarraba a hinata de su mano y la jalaba hacia el puesto de ramen_

_-"hay naruto…cuando te darás cuenta baka" -pensó sakura mientras volvía a entrar en la oficina de la hokage…_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**holas! Weno les quiero decir que este solo es el principio de mi mas nueva historia!!! Espero que les agrade jeje tambien quiero que mandar saludos a gabriela alejandra Velásquez M. gracias dejen reviews**

**porque si no, no sigo **


End file.
